Divergent high
by Sirius Granger
Summary: Tris is the new girl in Divergent High, her parents are rich, and her new friends are awesome I SUCK at summaries so please read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **HEY guys, so i read Divergent a looooonnnngggg time ago and I started liking it again so here you go-**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I wake up to the most annoying invention invented. Yep, an alarm. I hit the snooze button over and over until it stops BEEPING again. "Uhh," I groan.

"Tris, wake up!" Caleb, my smarty pant brother yells outside the door.

"I'm up, Caleb," I yell back.

"Well, stop being dumb and go get ready." He replies

"Just so you know, I'm brushing my teeth." I say back

"Well, then, how are you talking to me?" He is sooo smart

"Uhhhh,"

"Just what I thought,"

"Whatever,"

"Just, go get ready!"

I throw the blanket over me and flip the light switch on. I go into the bathroom and start brushing my teeth. Since my parents are rich, my bathroom was like bigger than a master bathroom (it's not a master bathroom) and my bedroom is thrice the size. I take a shower, and throw on black high waisted shorts and a white crop top with the word Texas on it in black and the A was in a shape of Texas. I still love my old state, so I think I'll show of my spirit. I put on a black undershirt underneath and but black converse high tops. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put black Texas earrings on. My favorite color is black by the way.

I go downstairs and eat two pieces of bread with strawberry jam.

"Hey Caleb?"

"Ya?"

"Where's mom and dad? And why do we need a house with 50,000 bedrooms and 3,000 bathrooms? And why do we have 50 cars?"

"Ok, first of all mom is at Paris, and Dad is in Washington D.C. We do not have 5,000 bedrooms we have 16 and we only have 14 bathrooms. Then we have 12 cars not 50."

"Ok, but why do we need a big house, there's only four of us,"

"Beatris, when your mom is an actress, and your dad is a judge, you have to enjoy it,"

"Ok! Let's go to school,"

"Which car?"

"Black Porsche, like always,"

"Ok, I'll take the red Benz"

"I drive to school, with a hundred people looking at me. Uh, why does everyone have to stare? I go to the front desk and am greeted by Tori. She hands me my timetable, schedule, and locker number. Today was my first day after all.

"You took the faction test, right," Before school started, last weekend for me, i took the faction test, which was Abnegation- Being Selfless, Erudite- Smart, (Caleb go that BTW) Amity- Always Happy, Dauntless- Bravery (The one I got), and Candor- Honesty

"Yep, And I got Dauntless,"

"Right, so try to wear black or wear something that has black and have fun!" I succeeded, they're not that picky about clothes, but I just have to have black in clothes, good deal!

"Ok thanks,"

While I was roaming the school, I accidentally bumped into someone. She was wearing black leggings and a Starbucks full sleeve T-Shirt. She picked me up and said, "Hey, what up, yo?" weird.

"Sorry, I was just trying to find my first class,"

"That's fine, my name is Christina, by the way, can I see your schedule?"

"Ummm….Sure

"Ohhhhh, we have all the same classes except, AP Biology, and AP math!"

"That's cool! My name is…" new name, new start "Tris"

"Nice, lets go to first period,"

SCHEDULE

1.L.A. with Eric

with Max

3\. Social Studies with Tori

4\. Lunch

5\. AP Biology with Max

6\. Athletics (Soccer, Basketball, Cross Country, and Dance) with Eric (except for Dance)

7\. Art with Tori

8\. AP Math


	2. First and Second Day

In L.A. I met Uriah, who was singing dumb things the whole period, and was really funny. I also met Marlene. In Science I met Lynn and Shauna, Lynn shaved off her black hair. Then in S.S., I met, Four, Zeke, and Peter, Four and Zeke were nice, but Peter was MEAN! During lunch, Uriah stood up on the table and yelled, "PARTY AT MY HOUSE ON FRIDAY AT 6:00 A.M."

"DUDE, you mean p.m."

"Oh, yeah, 6:00 P.M."

"We have to go shopping, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Christina yelled

"We have three days left Chrissy" I shot back

"Trissy"

"Hmmph"

Chrissy

Trissy

Chrissy

Trissy

Chrissy

Trissy

Chrissy

Guys, STOP! Four and Zeke yelled together

"I hate shopping," I replied

"Too bad so sad, we're going shopping today" Christina yelled

"Nooooo, Save me someone"

Everyone laughed

"Hey, Chris, this plan ended up well,"

" I know right, they didn't even see it coming"

"What?!" They all said,

"Me and Chrissy planned it and it ended up well,"

"BTW, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME CHRISSY! And p.s. We're going shopping,"

"NOOOOOOO anything but that, please anything" I pleaded"

"Too bad too sad"

"PLEASE, URI CANCEL THE PARTY"

"NO CAN DO" he said "By the way did u see the red Benz in the parking lot?"

"I know right, it's sooo cool" will replied

"I want a ride, I wonder whose it is" four said

Zeke was nodding his head.

"Um, guys that's my brother's" i reply

"Can I ride it"

"No I want to ride it"

"I call riding"

"Noooo, me first"

"None of you get to ride my brothers baby"

"Nooooooo"

"Wait, what about the black Porsche?"

"Who's is that"

"Uhhh" I reply

"It's yours" they all shout together. I ran to Biology with everyone following me yelling "I call riding it"

The bell rang and lunch was over. In Biology Max made me introduce myself. In Biology I was with Four and Uriah and Shauna. When we went to P.E. Eric made us change into our stinky P.E. Clothes. I have P.E. with all my new friends.

"Ok everyone 5 laps around the gym" I forgot to mention I am super fast. I ran the 5 laps before everyone else is 4 min. "Hey Stiff" I turned around to see Eric yelling at me "Did you run those 5"

"Yes sir"

"Well 2 more laps"

Finally after running 9 laps P.E. was finally over. Art was the best subject so far. We drew and drew, I drew unicorns. Math was the same old math. Boring…..

We went home, I started school on Thursday so tomorrow was the party. I finished my homework and watched "Hunger Games". I slept at 10:00 and woke up at 6:20. I wore light blue ripped jeans and a cold shoulder full sleeve red reindeer shirt, the reindeer is black so it's fine. I put two mini French braids on each side and clip them in the back. I put on red and green jingle bell earrings. I don't like makeup so I don't put any. I wear red converse, not high tops.

When I went to school I saw Christina wearing black shorts and a Harry Potter jersey. She was wearing broom earrings and her hair was in two pigtails.

"Hey Chrissy"

"Hey Trissy"

Chrissy

Trissy

Chrissy

Trissy

Chrissy

Trissy

"GUYS SERIOUSLY FOR THE LAST TIME STOP!" Four yelled.

"Yeah guys stop" Uriah mimicked

"Dude, not funny,"

"It is funny isn't it guys" Me and Christina shake our heads like crazy. "I was just starting to thing ya'll we're my favorite" he fake pouts

"We don't want to be your favorite though" I say

"Come on guys let's got to class," Shauna says

Today was sooooooo boring, but at lunch they played music to dance to on stage. Our gang had a dance routine to dance to a new one each week, Christina said she'll let me join next week cause i dont know any steps. After school Christina and I are going Shoping ! yaaaaa! (that was sarcastic by the way)


	3. Shopping

The first store we went to, I bought a sleeveless tank top with a lion, black leggings and a red and black flannel. Chrissy bought a blue butterfly tank top and white shorts. The next shop, i bought an elbow length gray sweater with a black heart, a black knee length skirt, and a sweatshirt. Christina got a light blue capris, a dark blue jeans and an owl printed long sleeve shirt. The last shop we bought the most because there was a huge sale and the clothes were awesome. I bought a black crop top with the quote "Who said boys were stronger than girls." Then I also got a light blue pair of skinny jeans, two pairs of black leggings, two cold shoulder shirts, one of them was green with christmas lights allover it, the other one was yellow that said "Sunday is my Funday,". I got two pairs of shorts, a full sleeve knee length cotton dress. Christina got a maroon red crop top, an off the shoulder Eiffel tower shirt, two pairs of black leggings, light blue skinny jeans, a knee length black skirt, a high low black skirt, a long cardigan, and a cold shoulder adogirl summer top.

We went to Christinas house to go get ready. I wore the crop top that said "Who said boys were stronger than girls" a white undershirt, a black undershirt, light blue jeans, and a sweatshirt. According to Christina we'll be playing truth or dare so I need to wear layers.

Christina wore the cold shoulder Adogirl Summer top, dark blue ripped jeans, the long cardigan, an undershirt, and under her jeans she wore tights.

For the makeup, Chrissy put light pink lipstick, silver eyeshadow, eyeliner, and a light pink blush. Christina wore dark red lipstick, maroon eyeshadow, eyeliner, and dark pink blush.

For my hair, Christina did a waterfall, a lightly curled it. Then she curled and straightened her own hair.

For the shoes I wore black knee length boots and Chrissy wore combat boots with 6 in heels.

When we went to the party everyone was dancing or singing. About 30 minutes later Zeke yelled, "if you're not Four, Will, Shauna, Christina, Marlene, or Tris GET OUT" About 50 people out of 55 people got out mumbling stupid. Zeke went up to the other five people and said GET OUT

And all they said was, but my name's Will, or Shauna, or Tris, or, Christina, and one said Four and we're like, OMG GET OUT.

Uriah was standing there with his armes crossed. "Well, what about me Zeke"

"Dude you live here"

"OH yeah I forgot"

"Anyways, we're playing truth or dare, or should I say Candor or Dauntless,"


End file.
